In modern furniture, whether the furniture is used in homes or in offices, in order to enhance their practicability, comfortableness and convenience of using, the functional requirements of the furniture are higher and higher, and they are required to be manufactured compactly, to occupy less space after they are folded. Most existing folding chairs constructed as shown in FIG. 18, consisting of a first folding support 1′, a second folding support 2′, a first connected piece 3′, a second connected piece 4′, a seat 5′, a seat support 6′, a backrest 7′, a front rail 8′, and a back rail 9′.
The first folding support 1′ includes a first front leg 11′, a first back leg 12′; the second folding support 2′ includes a second front leg 21′, a second back leg 22′. Two four-bar linked setups are respectively formed by the first front leg 11′, the first back leg 12′, the first connected piece 3′, the seat support 6′ and the second front leg 21′, the second back leg 22′, the second connected piece 4′, the seat support 6′. When it is in the use position, the folding chair is unfolded, a first convex pole 10′ and a second convex pole 20′ on the two ends of the seat support 6′ are respectively leaned against the first connected piece 3′ and the second connected piece 4′, so that the seat 5′ can be fixed flatly.
The first back leg 12′ and the second back leg 22′ are inserted in the two lateral sides of the backrest 7′, the two lateral sides of the backrest 7′ and the two legs are fixed by screw. The two ends of the seat support 6′ are inserted in the two lateral sides of the seat 5′.
As mentioned above, after the folding chair is folded, the back-lower parts of the first front leg 11′ and the second front leg 21′ are respectively leaned against the first back leg 12′ and the second back leg 22′, the front-end of the backrest 7′ is leaned against the upper-end of the seat 5′, therefore, the thickness of the folded chair includes the summation of the diameter of the two legs, it still occupies more space after it is folded. In other words, the existing folding chairs are superposed by the front and back leg, although the size is much smaller, but there is still much space for lowering.